


Room Service

by NoLongerBunny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Maid Akira, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerBunny/pseuds/NoLongerBunny
Summary: It's not what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“Hey Akira?  Listen, I need to ask a huge favor.”

 

~*~

 

Somewhere in a nondescript bar in the middle of Tokyo, a couple of coworkers fresh off work from the police station had gathered around a table irritable and exhausted from long hours.  Although most of them were from different departments, they all had one thing in common; their general dislike of a certain smart ass high school student who needed to learn his place.

“Can you believe he had the gall to smile when he told me that?”  One of them yelled, perhaps a little too loudly as he slammed his drink onto the table.  Some of his companions looked around nervously.  Goro Akechi had the infuriating ability to always be where they least expected him, even at a place where he was most certainly underage.

“God, who does he think he is?”  Another man in a suit, only a couple years away from retirement, added as he sipped his drink a little more calmly.  “Kid needs to learn to respect his elders.”

“Hey guys, did you see this?”  One of the younger men asked, waving a flyer around advertising a special maid service.

“I’ve seen this before.  One of my friends tried it, but said his maid wasn’t much to look at.  Too old.”

The flyer was passed around the table.

“That kid is so green he’s probably never seen a real woman before.”

“Why don’t we help him out with that?  Get the kid a taste of the real world.”

Laughter all around, but as the night wore on and the drinks kept flowing, the idea of Akechi receiving a special maid service grew more and more appealing until somehow, a phone was pulled out, and someone was dialing the numbers from the flyer.

“Hey, can we order one of your maids?”  One of the guys asked, slurring as he spoke.

“Make sure it’s the worst one!”  One of the others yelled, before the guy on the phone tried to shush him.

“Yeah no preference.  Actually wait.  Send me your worst one.  I want you to send me your worst maid.”

This was met with barely stifled laughter around the table.

“That’s fine, as long as she’s the worst.”

One of the guys set down his drink, high on good spirits and booze.  “Who knows, maybe that little punk will get lucky for once.”

 

~*~

 

The last person Goro Akechi expected to see when his doorbell rang well after sunset was Akira Kurusu.  Not only was he positive Akira didn’t even know his address, but he never could have imagined he’d show up at his door dressed in such an outfit.  The sight shocked him speechless.

Akira’s lips curved upward.

“You ordered Maid Service, Master?”

As someone who frequently went into an alternate world filled with shadow monsters and cognitions, Goro was no stranger to bizarre sights.  However, Akira standing at his door wearing the most frilly maid’s outfit he ever seen, complete with an apron and looking like he’d just stepped out of an adult anime was more than he could take.  Nothing explained this, and Akira’s shit eating grin wasn’t helping matters.

“E-excuse me?  What are you doing here?  And what on earth are you wearing?”  Goro’s voice came off a little sharper than he intended due to his shock.

Akira shrugged.  It was amazing how even in such a ridiculous outfit, he appeared unfazed.

“I’m all yours for this evening.  Everything’s already paid.”

The shock was beginning to wear off and his brain was coming back online, starting to put together the unpleasant picture of what probably happened.  Even though he was a detective prodigy, he knew there was little love lost between him and half the department.  Those men weren’t subtle.  He could definitely see some of his more stupid coworkers setting something like this up just to mess with him.  Probably even going as far as to pay for it.  How Akira got involved however, was a complete mystery.

Just the thought of how his reputation would suffer if anyone were to pass by with Akira dressed like this at his door made him want to tear his hair out.  His carefully cultivated image would snap at the click of an ill timed photo.

“I’d be willing to pay double whatever you were paid if you leave right now.”

Akira shook his head.  Goro felt his plastic smile crack around the edges.

“Sorry, I’m filling in for my friend.”

At least that explained why Akira was apparently working at a maid service.  Still, it certainly was an uncanny coincidence.

“But you’ll be paid regardless.  Twice over even.”

“I gave her my word I would do the job for her.  Now, won’t you let me in, Master?”

A smirk was stretching Akira’s cheeks dusted with blush and beneath ridiculous thick lashes his eyes shone with steel.  He wasn’t going to be persuaded easily.  And standing in the hall like this was just begging to have someone walk past and notice them.  He opened his door wider.  Better to deal with this behind closed doors.

But not like that.

“Right this way.”

Akira glided past him and into his living room like he damn well owned the place.

“Seems like someone wanted to show you a good time tonight.”

“Not exactly.  I’m certain this was a prank.”

He briefly checked the hall to make sure no one had seen a maid walk into his apartment, but no one was around at this time of night.  Good.

“Really?”

The genuine disbelief in Akira’s voice infuriated him.  Not everyone was blessed with finding a friend around every corner.

“I'm not exactly well liked at the police station.”

“Even though you're the Detective Prince?”

“I'm sure that's exactly the reason why.”  He sighed as he closed the door.  “Look if you need to use up your time, you can go ahead and sit on the couch.  Make yourself comfortable.”

He turned around to see Akira doing exactly that, sprawled over his couch and not even bothering to cross his legs.  His activities as a Phantom Thief must be behind those toned muscles Goro was having trouble looking away from.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting on your couch, like you told me.”

To Goro’s horror, he stretched himself out in a pose one might find in an overly dramatic romantic film and fluttered his eyelashes at him.  There was a beat of silence where Goro struggled to find words to respond with.

“You are far too comfortable wearing that.”  He finally settled on as he sat down in a chair across from him.  

Akira shrugged with one shoulder.

“It’s not bad.  Does it suit me?”

It honestly did.  The low ruffles on his neckline revealed his collar bones in a most flattering way, and the skirt itself was cut to enhance his stunning figure.  Even the bow around his neck didn’t look overdone, but rather framed his face and made his eyes appear larger and more captivating than usual.  The black and white color suited his dark hair, where a head piece was nestled in soft-looking curls.

“It looks quite ridiculous.”

“You’re blushing.”

Hastily standing up, he ignored the heat blooming on his cheeks to move over to his desk.  Maybe the paperwork he needed to complete tonight would help him ignore his unwanted guest.  He sat down and lifted his pencil.

“What are you doing, Master?”

Pencil down.  He was kidding himself if he thought he was getting any work done tonight.  “Must you call me that?”

“It’s part of the gig.”

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Akira.

“And just what else is part of the gig?”

He realized the question was a mistake the minute it was out of his mouth.  Akira’s smirk amped up to unbearable proportions.

“Oh Master, is that something you want?”

Ignoring the fact his cheeks felt like he’d stuck his head in an oven, he fought to keep his composure.

“What exactly a-are you implying?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m implying.”

In order to be taken seriously as a detective and get adults to trust him, Goro made sure to do extensive research on any subject he thought might be pertinent to achieving recognition.  He was sharp and followed all the latest trends so he could have conversations on a variety of topics.  However, one area he never bothered to read too much into were matters of the heart, at least beyond the very basics.  It was hard to foresee anyone having feelings of that nature for him, so he’d never expected to become entangled in anything of a romantic nature.

Which meant he was completely out of his element.

“I suppose you’ve done this before?”  He croaked, his throat unexpectedly dry all of a sudden.

“You’d be the first, Master.”  Akira batted his eyes a little more, but Goro managed to assemble his expression into an unimpressed stare, not trusting his voice.  It seemed to work when Akira flopped back onto the couch.

“Besides, Kawakami assured me I wouldn’t have to do anything like that.  Most of her clients just want her to clean their house.  But it seems like there’s not much for me to do here.  I’d make an exception for you though.”

Akira winked at him before his eyes moved around the room, taking in the small but immaculately cleaned living room and adjoining kitchen.  Clean mostly because Goro rarely spent time here except to sleep.  He hoped Akira wasn’t serious about his offer.

“Have you eaten yet?”

Goro’s stomach chose that moment to growl as if in answer.  Akira’s smile didn’t help him feel any less embarrassed.

“Why don’t I make you something?”

“Oh I couldn’t ask you to do something like that.”  Goro tried to say, but Akira had already bounced off the couch and was quickly rummaging around his kitchen.  Ruffles fluttering everywhere.  Goro knew what he would find: nothing to make any kind of suitable dinner with.  

“Did you forget to go shopping this week?”

“I don’t usually cook much.”  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone, since he usually just picked something up to eat.

Akira looked at him like he could hear everything he wasn’t saying as well.  Things like empty apartments and lonely dinners.  It was disconcerting and the reason he had been intrigued by him in the first place.  No one else ever looked at him like that.

“I’ll go get something then.”

Before Goro could process what he meant, Akira was already heading out the door, his apron ties trailing behind him.

He sat back down at his desk after the door closed, too unfocused to concentrate on work but needing to sit anyway.  Ever since he first met Akira in that TV station in June, he’d been intrigued by him.  He was confusing.  It didn’t take him long at all to deduce Akira as the leader of the Phantom Thieves.  Although they’d had a few meetings since then, he never expected him to ever show up at his house of all places.  He’d never actually had guests before, now that he was thinking about it, but he supposed that made sense since he didn’t have any friends.  Was it fate Akira happened to be his first?

By the time the object of his musing opened the door with plastic bags dangling from each arm, he still hadn’t managed to get much work done.

“You went to the store dressed like that?”

Another shrug.  Akira bypassed him and went straight to the kitchen, laying out all the food he’d bought.  He supposed a Phantom Thief required a certain level of shamelessness.

“What are you doing?”  Goro could easily determine Akira was planning to make him dinner, but he didn’t understand why.  “Is that part of your duties too?”

Akira shrugged again as he started chopping some of the vegetables, handling the knife like a professional.

“If I can’t clean your room, the least I can do is cook you dinner.”

“You really don’t have to do either of those things.  It’d be fine if you just wanted to wait on the couch, or leave even.”

“I don’t mind.”  He really was quite proficient with that knife.  Realizing he’d been looking for quite some time, he jerked his gaze back up to see Akira smirking at him again.  He’d been caught staring.

“So why don’t you make yourself comfortable, Master, and tell me about your day?”

A little miffed at being ordered around in his own home, he found himself taking a seat on a stool overlooking the kitchen counter, a perfect view of Akira dropping various vegetables into a bowl he didn’t even realize he had.

“Nothing worth mentioning about.  It’d probably bore you.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”

Akira’s gaze was on the stove as he turned up the heat and the bowl as he poured vegetables into it, but Goro felt his attention solely on whatever he said next.  He opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he usually told his TV audiences, that his work was hard but thrilling, and how today had been no different.

“It was actually quite stressful.  The director insisted I show up an hour earlier than I normally do from now on, even when I told him I had my studies to consider.  And Sae-san has been quite distant as of late.  I’ve missed our lunches together.”

“Is Sae-san someone you’re close to?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call us friends.”  Goro didn’t have anyone he’d call a friend.  “But without her company, there’s been nothing to break up the monotony of work.  Not that I don’t enjoy it.  But there’s been a few cases I’ve been stuck on, and those lunches had been a nice distraction.”

The smell of fried vegetables hit him and he realized he’d been rambling.  He hadn’t meant to tell Akira so much about his personal life.

“Ah, I’m sorry for speaking so much.  Tell me about your day.”

“Nothing much to tell.”  Akira didn’t look up as he stirred the food in the pan.  Goro was no cook, but from the delicious smell golden brown glaze, it looked about done.

“That’s quite unfair.  Why don’t you let me be the judge of that, hm?”

His words caused Akira’s head to jerk upward, eyes wide with surprise.  Had none of his many friends ever asked him that before?

“It hasn’t been that bad.  Just living a regular high school life.”

“Somehow I doubt someone like you is just a regular high school student.”

He hadn’t really meant anything in that comment about Akira’s activities as a Phantom Thief, but it earned him a slightly suspicious look anyway.  Honestly, he got the feeling someone like Akira would be unusual even if he wasn’t a Phantom Thief.  There was just something about him.

“I mean, how many high schoolers moonlight as a maid?”

That startled a laugh out of Akira, and Goro could feel a smile tugging at his own lips, at least until Akira flashed him a suggestive smirk.

“Only for you, darling.”

Goro felt his cheeks burn as Akira flipped the food into too bowls and added some rice Goro only just noticed he’d been preparing off to the side.  It wasn’t like him to miss a detail like that, but he must have been too distracted by the conversation.

Soon enough, they were seated at the small table Goro only used when his desk was inadequate for the amount of paperwork he had to work on.  It was strange enough he was sitting down to dinner and using it for its intended purpose, let alone having a companion to sit with.   Especially since said companion was currently dressed in a maid costume.

The stir-fry Akira cooked was steaming and the smell was making his mouth water, but he paused before picking up his chopsticks, noticing Akira had yet to move.  Akira offered him a smile when he caught his hesitation.

“Dig in, Master.”

Wrinkling his nose at the title, he picked up his utensils and started to eat.  As someone who frequented different restaurants and sampled as many flavors as he could find, he could tell Akira was a surprisingly good cook.  However, that wasn’t the reason he was starting to feel a warm pressure build up behind his eyes.

“Do you like it?”

That tone of voice, combined with the soft way it was spoken, took him back in time to a faded memory of hot food and soft hands and a feminine voice asking if it was to his liking.  Smiling when he told her he loved it.  Although it had been so long and memories of her were fading, he knew it was her because of her favorite ruffled, lacy sleeves.

“Are you okay?”

Horrified to feel wetness on his face, he swiped a hand across his cheeks and tried a smile.  The sympathy blooming in Akira’s eyes told him he didn’t quite succeed.

“I’m fine.  This really is delicious.”

“Thank you.”  Akira looked like he wanted to say more, but Goro counted himself lucky when he decided not to.

Silence fell, but somehow it was a comfortable one.  No words were necessary as the two of them sat together, quietly enjoying their meal.

After they finished, Goro tried to put his plate away, but Akira slipped it out of his hands before he could.

“You really don’t need to worry about cleaning up.”  Goro tried, but Akira was already started washing the dishes anyway, and only shrugged his hands away when he tried to stop him.

“It’s no big deal.”

“It is a big deal.  You were kind enough to cook me dinner.”

“I was paid to do it.”

Somehow, the reminder Akira was only over because it was his job crashed through his mind like a particularly nasty shadow.

“Still, it was very kind of you.”  His voice was quieter than he wanted it to be, as he watched Akira finish cleaning the kitchen in record speed.  He’d forgotten for a moment, this entire situation was only because his coworkers hated him.  It certainly served them right.  He hoped whatever company sent over Akira cost them a bundle for this.

So lost in his through again he didn’t notice Akira until he was suddenly right in front of him and it took all his willpower to prevent himself from stepping back in alarm.  What was it about this boy that made him lose focus so quickly?

“I’m glad it was you.”

That was absolutely the last thing he was expecting to hear.

“What?”

“I’m glad you were my client for the night.  I liked spending time with you.”

Akira was smiling at him.  It was completely unfair how pretty his smile was.  And he was staring at him.  Goro found himself unable to tear his eyes away.  Not that he wanted to.

“I liked spending time with you, too.”  

The words flew out of him.  His entire life was based on lies, but he wanted Akira to have some of his truths.

He blinked and lips were on his.  Warm and soft.  A nose was nudged up against his own and he found himself closing his eyes again, sinking into the sensation.  His heart was pounding in his ears, but all he could focus on was the feeling of skin against skin.

It was over much too quickly, Akira pulling away with a glazed look in his eyes.  Goro’s arm shot out reflexively and caught on the bow tied neatly at Akira’s neck, yanking him back in.  He’d never had this before.  He wasn’t ready to stop just yet.

This time when they collided, mouths slanted and open, Goro felt his entire body slowly heat up.  It was like he’d been cold all his life and only now found flames hidden in the darkness, ready to devour him.  But much better to be consumed than it was to freeze to death.  Once he’d read about these sorts of kisses, where tongues would battle for dominance, fighting against the other passionately.  But this was completely different.  This was a melting down of two metals in a forge, liquid flame and flowing together into something stronger.

Goro’s fingers tightened on fabric and he felt Akira gasp, the kiss deepening.  He felt like he could stay like this forever, locked tight to Akira like this.  Maybe if he stayed long enough, he wouldn’t have to be cold again.

Physical limitations forced their hand in the end, both of them simultaneously needing air.  They broke away and were left panting, each staring at the other wide-eyed, unable to process what just happened.  For a couple minutes, the only sounds were air sucked into lungs long deprived of it.

“Have a good night, Master.”

Akira’s voice slashed through the moment.  He curtsied of all things, and Goro was left staring opened mouthed with shock when he simply walked out the door, leaving Goro alone in his apartment.  He stood there in silence for a couple minutes, bringing a hand up to trace his lips, still unnaturally warm.

There was a reason Goro Akechi was the Detective Prince.  He knew how to find and piece together evidence no one else could find or see, and make the necessary connections to catch his target.  Smart, charming, a prodigy, that’s who he was.

He took note of his flushed cheeks, his rapid breathing, and his pounding heart.  He looked at the door where Akira had just been and looked at his hands which were beginning to tremble.  He thought about seeing him again and felt heat bloom on his cheeks.  All the signs where there.  He knew how to put them together.

Goro Akechi was in love with Akira Kurusu.

“This might be a problem.”

 

~*~

 

“I can’t believe you actually went out in public dressed like that.”  Morgana jumped off the bed as soon as Akira arrived back in his room, still wearing the maid costume.

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

“So, did you get any weird clients?”

Morgana politely turned away as Akira changed out of his outfit and into something more comfortable.

“Actually, it was Goro Akechi.”

“Seriously?”  Morgana clawed at the air in disgust, “What was that weird guy doing ordering a maid?”

“I guess his coworkers ordered it for him.  I don’t think he wanted it.”

“Oh.”  Morgana jumped back on the bed when Akira flopped onto it.  “Did everything go okay?”

“Yeah it went fine.” Akira touched his fingers to his lips.  Morgana peered up at him suspiciously.

“It went fine?”

“Yeah.”  Akira laid back flat on the bed.  A few moments passed as Morgana’s tail lashed back and forth.

He blew out a breath between still tingling lips.

“I think I like him.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend reallyawkwardfish came up with the prompt for this story and told me there wasn’t enough Akira maid fanfics on the internet and that I should fix that. So here’s my contribution. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but after I finish The Butterfly Effect I have some ideas for how I might continue this story.
> 
> Update: A wonderful artist drew a scene from this chapter and I'm overflowing with happiness. [Please take a look!](https://twitter.com/thetiffopotamus/status/894402110044778496)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Three days later Goro was doing his best to reason himself out of having feelings for a boy who was supposed to be his adversary.  The emotion of love was just a product of chemicals in the brain and should have no bearing on his actions.  After receiving powers from a god and working to take down his powerful politician of a father, he couldn’t possibly let something like an infatuation distract him from his goals.

That was why it was absurd for Goro to be waiting in front of a train station bakery he knew for a fact Akira had to walk by on his way home from his part time job in Shibuya.  But here he was anyway, passing the time by glancing at some of the cakes on display in between keeping an eye out for a certain bespectacled enigma.

The confection he happened to be staring at was a particularly nice one.  Puffs of white frosting adorned the circular cake with gold icing wishing the recipient a “Happy Birthday.”  It was exactly the kind of cake he always wished he received on his own birthday.  However, no one had celebrated his birthday since his mother passed away.  He often forgot it existed.

“Is it your birthday?”

The sound of Akira’s voice next to his ear startled him into almost dropping his briefcase.  He hated how he always managed to catch him off guard, even when he’d been looking for him.  It took him a second to register the question and realize it required him to answer.

“Um, well.”

“Oh, is it your birthday?”  The sales attendant behind the counter apparently overheard Akira and was grinning at them expectantly.  He opened his mouth to quickly correct this small misunderstanding.

“Happy Birthday!”

Akira beat him to it.  Goro froze as the phrase was echoed by every single person who worked at the shop, and even a few people passing by, creating a symphony of mistakes.  Akira’s wide grin wasn’t helping matters either.

“Ah, no need to make so much fuss.  It’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t be shy!”  Another girl behind the counter chimed in, and Goro swore her eyes sparkled at him.

“Aren’t you Goro Akechi?  The famous teenage detective?”

“The very same.”  Akira pipped up next to him.  For the first time Goro realized he’d much rather sink into the floor than be acknowledged like this.

“Here’s one on the house since it’s your special day.”  The girl said with a wink as she presented the very cake he’d been looking at before, except this time with his name emblazoned on top in fresh gold icing.  How the sales attendant managed to write it so quickly struck him momentarily speechless as it was placed in his hands.

“This really isn’t necessary.”  He tried to protest.  “At least let me pay for it.”

“Don’t worry about it.  Thank us by enjoying it with your friend.”

Goro looked over at Akira, who grinned impossibly wider at him.  He felt his cheeks grow warm.  Curse this inconvenient infatuation.

“Want to come over to my place?  I can make us coffee.  Unless you have something else planned for your birthday.”

It wasn’t even his birthday, but Akira was looking at him like he actually wanted him to come over, and he found he couldn’t refuse.

 

~*~

 

Akira had never seen Akechi look as uncomfortable as he did holding his birthday cake, like it was liable to explode on their way back to LeBlanc.  Considering what happened during their last encounter, it was not a small feat.  Something about the cake was causing the unflappable detective to look quite ruffled, a light blush splashed across his cheeks.  He had to admit, it was a good look on him.

Ever since Akira met him, he knew something was up with Akechi.  How else could he have heard Morgana’s comments about pancakes on the day they met?  Plus every encounter he’d ever had with him was like talking to a salesman, except instead of a product, Akechi seemed to be constantly trying to sell himself.  Perhaps the smart plan would be to avoid the potential complications the suspicious detective presented.  It was certainly something Morgana suggested.  But Morgana wasn’t with him right now after deciding to ditch him earlier claiming watching him work was too boring.

Who was he to back away from a challenge?

“You didn’t tell me it was your birthday today.”

When Akechi didn’t answer right away, Akira glanced over to see him adjusting his grip on the cake like a kid caught misbehaving.

“To be honest, it’s not.”

He thought about Akechi’s reaction when everyone at the shop wished him a happy birthday. 

“Oh my god, they gave you a cake and everything.”  Akira felt a grin tugging at his lips.  “You basically stole it.”

“Excuse me?”

At Akechi’s scandalized expression, Akira couldn’t help the laughter bubbling out of him.

“The great detective prince stealing cakes from unsuspecting shop owners.  How could you mislead them like that?”

“I wouldn’t have had occasion to if you hadn’t made such ridiculous assumptions!”

The speed at which Akechi’s face turned red only made Akira laugh harder.

“The Phantom Thieves can’t hold a candle to you.  Akechi the cake stealer is the real criminal.”

“Oh my god.  Please stop.”

Akira glanced over as he tried to catch his breath and saw Akechi trying to hide a smile.  He reached out and clapped a hand on his shoulder, making the detective flinch a bit, but he didn’t pull away.

By the time they reached LeBlanc there was a closed sign on the front door.  Sojiro must have closed up early today.  He opened the door for Akechi, who followed behind slowly like he was unsure of his welcome.

“This is your place?  Isn’t this a coffee shop?”

“Yeah.  I live above it.”

Akira walked behind the counter and put on his apron, gesturing for Akechi to take a seat at the bar.

“Sorry it isn’t much.”

Akechi set his cake down on the counter and waved his hands as if to ward the comment away.

“No, it’s quite nice here.  Very homey.”

“I got lucky.”

Akira held no illusions about exactly what would have happened to him if Sojiro hadn’t taken him in.  His parents had been clear after he was arrested that there was no place for him at home, at least until things calmed down.  It didn’t leave many options for a kid with a newly minted criminal record.

“Not many people want to house someone with a record.”

He turned away, not wanting to see Akechi’s reaction and not completely sure why he’d mentioned it at all.  People were easy to figure out just by lending a friendly ear to whatever problems they wanted to unload.  Manufactured friendships without having to reveal any of his true self.  He didn’t open up to people because he never really needed to.  Sometimes he wondered if they’d still stay around after knowing who he was behind his many masks. 

“Ah, yes that would make it difficult.”  Akechi’s voice was neutral, nothing to indicate his feelings on the matter.  The only person he’d ever met who probably had more masks than he did.

Finished with the coffee, he brought out some plates and a knife for the cake and set everything on the counter before taking a seat at the bar as well.

“Merry Unbirthday.”

“Unbirthday?”  Akechi blinked before a grin broke out over his face, different from any Akira had seen before.  Clean, like all of his smiles before had been tarnished somehow.

He picked up the knife and placed it in Akechi’s hands.

“Do the honors, unbirthday boy.”

“You’re completely ridiculous.”

Akechi’s voice hadn’t changed, but he was still smiling as he cut two pieces and served each of them.  The flavor of the coffee complimented the cake quite nicely, Akira was happy to discover.  Perhaps he was improving.

“We’ll have to do this again on your real birthday.”  Akira commented as he sucked on the end of his fork.

“What?”

There was some frosting on the end of Akechi’s nose.  It was an easy thing to reach up and wipe it off, even better when it brought the blush back to Akechi’s cheeks.  He didn’t bother to hold back his grin at successfully flustering him again.

“Unless you have something you usually do for your birthday.”

Akechi opened his mouth a couple times without making a sound, before blowing out a breath and sighing.

“I have to admit, I haven’t actually celebrated my birthday in quite some time.  But spending it with you in this cafe sounds very nice.”

He felt his own cheeks heat as Akechi peeked up at him from beneath his bangs, looking for all the world like someone making a wish they didn’t think would ever come true.  He noticed there was still a bit of frosting at the corner of his lips and without really thinking about it he leaned forward.

Sweet from the cake, with an underlying bitterness from the coffee, his lips were as soft as he remembered.    Akira let his hand float up and grasp Akechi’s hair, using it to pull him closer.  He tilted his head and their noses brushed, the warmth becoming a blaze.  Letting his eyes drift shut, he felt warm fabric against his head as Akechi’s hand tentatively ran through his own hair, the strokes rhythmic and soothing.  Maybe even a little tentative.

Time held no meaning.  It could have been moments or even hours they were locked together in the silence of the cafe.  But nothing could take his attention away from the boy he’d caught between his arms.

A cat’s yowl yanked them both back to reality as they sprung apart like they’d burned themselves.  Akechi looked particularly frazzled with his hair mussed and hard breathing.  Akira figured he probably fared no better, not even attempting to fix what he was sure was his own mess of a head.

“Thank you.  Kurusu.  For the coffee.  Yes, thank you for the coffee.  I should probably go.”

Akira could hardly blame Akechi for stammering.  His brain felt like it melted from the heat.  Which is why he found himself blurting out the first coherent thought that appeared in his head.

“Akira.”

“What?”

“Call me Akira.”

Akechi stared at him like he must have misheard for a couple moments, before he gave a short nod.

“Akira.  Right.  See you.”

Akira watched as Akechi practically ran out of the cafe, right past Morgana who was staring up at him with the most disapproving expression he’d ever seen him make.

Maybe Akechi wore as many masks as he did, but he was pretty sure he’d tasted the real thing just now.  In more ways than one.  He smiled down at Morgana.

“Want some cake?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a real event that happened to me. Yes I was Goro. And unfortunately I did not get a cake.
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful betas!
> 
> Also thank you all for the kind comments! They really inspired me to keep going.
> 
> Update: My friend gin drew a comic for this chapter and I am overcome with joy! [Please check it out!](http://ginkoseed.tumblr.com/post/164989760083/fancomic-of-part-of-my-friend-bunnys-fic-room)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Akechi joined the Phantom Thieves not too long ago and Akira knew very well the detective was planning to kill him.  Except he couldn’t deny his attraction, like a moth to a flame.  Although he wasn’t entirely certain which one of them was the moth.  Regardless, what he was doing now was extremely inadvisable. 

“Where are you going?”

Morgana stared at him in a way only a cat could manage, with nary a blink.  Not that Akira would ever say he was a cat out loud in fear of a lecture.

“I’m going to see Akechi.”

The comment earned him an incredulous squint.  He tightened his grip on the bowl of curry he was holding and adjusted the strap of his bag; everything he needed to take care of the wayward detective.

“Why.”

“Because he’s sick.”

Morgana hopped from the chair to the counter and arched his back.  “Yes, but why are you bringing food to the person we know is planning to kill you?”

Akira shrugged.

“Even future murderers need to eat.”

Having stunned Morgana into silence, Akira decided now would be the perfect time to leave.  He’d barely closed the door before he heard Morgana’s parting yowl.

“At least be careful!”

The route to Akechi’s apartment wasn’t too hard to remember from his last visit.  He didn’t make any unnecessary stops along the way, to avoid the fresh made curry cooling before it could be given to its recipient.

“Akechi?”  He called as he knocked on his front door, feeling alarmed as it slid open easily.  Something was wrong.

Akechi was lying facedown in the middle of his floor, but it was immediately apparent by his heavy breathing and flushed cheeks he was at least still alive.  From his prone position, it looked like he had attempted to get something from the kitchen area before he’d apparently collapsed from his fever.  A quick press of fingers against a sweaty forehead was all Akira needed to determine his fever was still quite high.

Even more concerning was how Akechi didn’t stir when he picked up his upper body to drag him over to the couch.  He couldn’t very well leave him on the floor after all.  But once he set him on the couch he noticed tremors vibrating through Akechi’s body.

Locating a blanket from the closet was the work of moments, but as he tucked it around Akechi, he started to stir a little.  That was good, maybe he’d wake up enough to eat the curry that hadn’t yet had a chance to cool.

As he moved to retrieve it, a sudden tug on his jacket stopped him short.  When he turned around Akechi’s eyes were open fever wide.

“Kurusu-san?”

“Akechi?”  He knelt down to eye level, but was careful not to dislodge Akechi’s hold.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”  Akechi smiled at him but his eyes were unfocused.  “You don’t have to worry about me.”

The way Akechi was staring off into space contradicted his attempt at assurance.

“I’m going to get you some food okay?”  He moved to gently disentangle Akechi’s hand, but the other boy only gripped his clothes tighter.

“Don’t go.”

“Akechi, I’m just going to get you some food.”  He tried to remove his grip again, but the other boy fought him, pulling on his jacket with such surprising strength, he almost fell on top of him.

“No, please, I’ll be good.  You don’t have to leave me here.”  Akechi was shaking his head back and forth, eyes squeezed shut.  Akira had never heard him sound so lost before.

“I’m not.  I promise I’m not leaving you.”  Instead of trying to pull away, he closed his hands over Akechi’s to still their movements.  The motions seems to calm him, but Akechi still looked up at him like his world was ending.

“You’re not going to leave?”

“No, I’m staying right here.”

“Okay.”

Then Akechi’s eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped back onto the couch, unconscious once more.  His limp fingers sliding out of the death grip on Akira’s clothes.

The food would keep in the container he’d brought it in, but he didn’t want to leave Akechi alone in this state.  He seated himself on the other end of the couch and pulled out a book.

May as well get some studying done while he made sure the one who was going to betray them all didn’t come to any more harm. He’d promised after all.

The next time Akechi woke up hours later, he seemed much more aware of his surroundings.  A good sign that perhaps his nap helped him feel a little better.

“Kurusu-san?  What are you doing here?”

“I brought you some food.”

Akechi blinked sleepily and ran his hand through comically fluffed hair.  Akira could tell the words weren’t making much sense to him.

“Did you…need anything?”  Akechi glanced around the room, as though searching for the answer to Akira’s presence.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright, since you said you were sick.”  He got up to fetch the food.  It was cold now, but it should still be fine to eat.

“Here.”  Akira handed the bowl and some utensils to Akechi who took it automatically, still seemingly in a daze.

“I’m sorry to trouble you.”  Akechi opened the container slowly but didn’t start eating, still looking at Akira like he was a persistent dream refusing to fade away.

“It’s no trouble.  I’m here to take care of you.”

The only light in the apartment was a lamp casting a warm glow on Akechi’s flushed cheeks.  He stirred the curry and took a tentative bite, processing Akira’s words.  Akira started flipping through his book again in the comfortable silence.  Only after Akechi had eaten nearly half the bowl did he speak again.

“Thank you for the food.  Did you make it?”  More alert eyes searched Akira’s face as he took his time closing his book before answering.

“I did.  Is it good?”  He’d had some himself before he left, and was pleased his cooking skills seemed to be improving, but he was surprised to find he was a little nervous as he waited to see what Akechi thought of it.

“It’s quite delicious.”  Akechi took another bite, chewing it thoughtfully, still holding Akira’s gaze.  “I must confess, I wasn’t expecting you to come over.”

“It’s what friends do.”  Akira shrugged, noticing not for the first time how the mention of friends always caused Akechi’s expression to fracture.  A smile in a broken mirror.

“You don’t have to stay, I’m sure you have more important things to be doing tonight.”

He found himself reaching out to put a hand on Akechi’s forehead, telling himself it was just to check on his fever.  But when Akechi’s eyes peeked adorably up at him from beneath his hand, he felt his own cheeks heat.

“You still feel a little warm.”  He pulled his hand away.  “And this is important.”

If only Akechi would stop staring at him like that, maybe his own cheeks could stop burning.

Reaching into his bag to break the tension, Akira smirked like he would as Joker.

“Besides, if I’m going to be taking care of you, I should look the part, right?”

It was extremely satisfying watching the life leave Akechi’s eyes as Akira pulled out the maid outfit he’d borrowed from Kawakami with a flourish.

“I thought we were never going to speak of this again!” Akechi’s voice broke wonderfully on the last syllable.

“I didn’t say anything.”  Akira waved the frilly bundle gently and felt his smirk widen as Akechi’s polite veneer burned away to reveal fury simmering just beneath the surface.

“You know very well what you’re implying.  That night never happened!”  Akechi attempted to swipe the offending outfit out of Akira’s hands, but he was too slow.

“I don’t think anything was ever agreed on.”

“It was implied!”

“But what if I don’t want to forget?”

Apparently that threw Akechi for a far enough loop he stopped trying to grab the outfit from Akira in favor of trying to parse his meaning.  Akira let his gaze fall meaningfully to lips caught teasingly between teeth.  When Akechi noticed he turned so red Akira was momentarily worried he’d accidentally flustered him into a higher fever.

“That incident…”  Akechi stuttered, trailing off.  His lips folded up into a frown.  “Perhaps it would be better if it was forgotten.”

There was a list of reasons why Akechi was right, starting with betrayal and ending with murder.  However, Akira wasn’t very good about giving up on people and he didn’t believe in things deemed impossible.  He’d only been a phantom thief for a couple months, but through those fractured eyes he saw something he wanted to steal more than any treasure.

“I don’t want to forget.”  He said, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to fever warmed ones.

For a moment, Akechi melted against him and Akira closed his eyes, tasting exactly the reason why he kept finding excuses to visit the complicated boy he’d caught by the shoulders.  Then it was over too fast as hands were pushing him away none too gently.

“You shouldn’t!  You’ll get sick too.”  But the way Akechi’s hands were trembling against his chest even as they pushed at him seemed to Akira like he was talking about more than just the possibility of catching a cold.

“I don’t care.”  Akira cut off any protests by leaning in once more and this time Akechi went boneless, giving into the kiss just as Akira was trying to give him a reason to stay.

Akechi was a pleasant boy to his adoring fans, charismatic and perfect, and sharp enough to be an ace detective.  His kisses were nothing like that.  Tentative and fumbling, he explored as if Akira might leave at any moment, so he pressed in harder to show him if not with words, that he wasn’t going anywhere.

That he’d stay if Akechi would let him.

They broke away for air, both of them panting like they’d been doing something a lot more strenuous than just locking lips.  Akechi was dazing again, but this time he was also smiling.

“I do hope you don’t catch anything from me though.”

Akira grinned back.  When Akechi was smiling for real, it was more infectious than any cold could ever be.

“It was worth it.”

Akira moved to the couch and they settled in to watch some TV.  It turned out Akechi owned some old documentaries he’d been meaning to watch but never found the time, and while Akira found them to be only marginally more fascinating than watching paint dry, the real show was the way Akechi’s eyes would light up at every new piece of information he learned, talking animatedly about whatever it reminded him of.  When it was finally time to go, Akira wished he didn’t have to leave.

“Make sure to get lots of rest.  I don’t want to find you collapsed again.”

“I’ll make sure to take better care of myself.  Wouldn’t want to drag the team down.”

Akira could almost smell the plaster dust as Akechi started building his walls right back up.  Back to the status quo.

He leaned in and pecked Akechi’s lips, a quick touch but enough to tear those walls down as quick as Akechi was trying to build them.  Akechi’s hand reached out toward his like a vine ripped from a trellis, trying to find something to hold onto.  Capturing it, Akira found he didn’t mind the weight.

“Take care of yourself.”  He squeezed tight, wishing he could press those truths into Akechi’s heart as easily as he pressed his lips against his.

“You too.”  Akechi’s smiled, sharp but real.

It was only after Akira arrived back home and got into bed, Morgana curled on top like usual, he realized he’d accidentally left his maid outfit in Akechi’s room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed with all the kind comments. Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Goro tried to give it back the very next day, arriving at LeBlanc early for a cup of coffee and to drop off the offending article in private.

“Kurusu-“

“I told you, call me Akira.”

Repressing an undignified huff, Goro tried again.

“Akira, could I talk to-“

“Would you like some more coffee?”

The most infuriating thing about Akira was how Goro found it impossible to tell what he was actually thinking.  His expression always pleasant, but blank behind those stylish frames.

“Actually, I have something I need to give-“

Sojiro appeared from the back room.  “Hey kid, help me out with this.”

Akira turned away and Goro gave up.  This wasn’t something he could take out in public.  It was embarrassing enough he was even carrying it in the first place.  He’d have to wait for the next opportunity.

Except the moment never came.  Every time Goro thought he’d be able to pull Akira aside something always interrupted them.  Whether it was the phantom thieves arriving to gather for a mission, or Akira inexplicably changing the subject when he tried to ask him anything, Goro found it impossible to speak to him alone.  Three days passed and the maid outfit stayed tucked discreetly into Goro’s briefcase.

Back at his apartment, he took it out and crumpled it in his grip.  It really was a silly article, full of ruffles, designed to ignite passions of the kind of men Goro most despised.  And it served as a reminder of that embarrassing night.  Akira was a distraction from what he wanted to achieve the most.  He dropped the outfit onto the floor and left it there.  He’d already wasted too much time thinking about it.

Later that night, he went to meet up with Shido, a final meeting before implementing his grand plans for the Phantom thieves.  And subsequently his revenge.  Only unsavory characters were out this late, which Goro supposed he probably qualified as.  It was cold out but he barely felt it, heated by his desire to get this over with as quickly as possible.  Shido trying to micromanage him was causing this already unpleasant task to reach new levels of unbearable, but at least it would be over soon.

He noted the usual extravagance of the building his father housed himself in as he made his way into the lobby, the perfect decor to pander to Shido’s ego.  The elevator was deserted, no one around to make meaningless small talk with.  Although his meetings with Shido were not necessarily confidential, the hour was late enough it might be a little peculiar for a teenage detective to be meeting with a man so powerful, so it was better to be discreet.

When he got to Shido’s office, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to keep his pleasant facade intact even as he conversed with the person he hated the most.  However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes when he opened the door.

Occasionally, when Goro visited Shido at his office, he wasn’t alone.  Sometimes he had a secretary with him, sometimes a lower ranked office member, and very rarely, he would have someone serving no other purpose but what Goro could only assume was eye candy, to please him as he probably believed he deserved.  Usually Goro would ignore these instances, only noting them as further evidence of the despicable man his father was, but it was hard to take his eyes away from the familiar pair of slate gray eyes staring directly at him, widened in shock.

For a moment, Goro’s brain refused to process anything other than the fact Akira couldn’t possibly be wearing that god damn maid outfit since it was still on the floor of his apartment.

“Akechi, don’t just stand there, come in.”

He could physically feel Akira’s eyes on him as he mechanically stepped forward, but his smile stayed firmly in place.  His mind, however, was spinning faster than the control he was losing over this situation.  Akira may have no context as to why Goro was meeting with Shido, or just how instrumental he was in what Goro was planning on doing to the Phantom Thieves, but meeting with him at this hour in his office was suspicious in and of itself.

Seemingly pleased Goro followed his instructions, Shido turned to Akira with the kind of smile that made Goro want to skip this whole charade and aim a gun at his father’s head.

“That will be all for today.”

Expecting Akira to back off, the leader of the Phantom Thieves managed to surprise him yet again when he decided to bat his eyelashes at the man in the room, rather than beating a smart retreat.

“Are you sure master?  You still have a couple more minutes left of me.”

Shido had no idea the boy he was smiling indulgently at happened to be the leader of the group he most wanted gone.  It was one of the few cards Goro had to play—that only he knew the real identities and could effectively get rid of such a big threat.  Part of it was pride, since having something over on his father never failed to bring him joy, but it was also insurance.  If Shido knew who they were, there were many other methods at Shido’s disposal to take care of them.  This made Goro necessary.

“I suppose I should make sure to get my money’s worth then.”

Goro felt physically ill at his father making a play at seduction.

“Perhaps I should come at another time?”  He plastered on his best smile, hoping to salvage what he could from this mess and leave the situation entirely.

“Nonsense.  You’ll be brief, won’t you?”

With Akira flicking glances at him, he knew he couldn’t be anything but.

“Of course.  Just as we discussed before, everything is proceeding smoothly.  My current target is behaving exactly as expected.”

“Excellent.  There weren't any problems with the room?”

It took a surprising amount of will power to keep his eyes on Shido while Akira wandered around the room dusting half-heartedly.  Each flick of the cloth a distraction Goro didn’t need.

“None, everything is set up.”

“That’s perfect.” Shido purred, still watching Akira.

Goro contemplated using his phone to escape to the Metaverse as a last resort when Shido finally deigned to break the awkward atmosphere.

“I look forward to your next report.”

A clear dismissal.  Everything said easily explained later as referencing another important case he was working on.  

“Of course sir.”

Refraining from the sigh of relief he wanted to let out, he turned to walk out the door, determined to wipe this incident from his memory.  But of course, Shido had to have the last word.

“Hopefully those phantom thieves won’t give you too much trouble.”

Like a bullet between the eyes, everything was ruined.  Too shocked to flinch, he let the door close behind him, and started walking on auto pilot to the elevator.  He barely noticed the chilly night air against his skin as he left the building.  It was hard to feel much of anything when your whole world was crashing down around you.  Akira knew.  If not everything, then enough to be damn suspicious of whatever it was Goro and Shido were up to, along with his reason for requesting to join the team in the first place.

“Damn it,” he muttered, watching the cold air turn his breath to fog.  Those thieves barely let him on the team at all.  Accepted only through necessity and still an outsider in truth, a place he was intimately acquainted with.  With this piece of straw breaking the already fragile trust in him, they’d turn on him, or at the very least, refuse to allow him to accompany them on their next heist.  Which would make it all the more impossible to lure them into his trap.

“Akechi?”

He hadn’t kept track of where he’d been walking, but he must not have been moving very fast since Akira managed to catch up to him.  Looks like he’d run out of time.  But he wasn’t out of options.  He still had his gun with him.  They were alone.  He turned around.

This was the boy who’d gotten everything Goro wanted.  This was the boy he’d been planning to kill.

“Are you okay?”

But with every reason to suspect him, why was Akira looking at him with something like concern?

“Should you really be asking me something like that?”  His voice crumbled at the edges.  When the time came, he really thought he’d be able to do it.  He thought regardless of whatever he felt for the boy in front of him, his desire for revenge would outweigh it all, and he’d be able to do what was necessary.  But suddenly, erasing the boy in front of him was the last thing he wanted to do.

Even if he was still wearing that ridiculous outfit.

Akira stepped closer and reached a hand up, brushing away tears Goro hadn’t realized were falling down his cheeks.

“Are you?”

Goro laughed, but the sound was wet and choked.  He reached out to push Akira’s hands away, but found himself holding on to them instead.

“No.  I don’t think I am.”

“Can I help with that?”

Goro scrubbed his free hand over his cheeks and was about to reply when a sharp wolf whistle cut through the quiet.  A glance up at the lewd smile of a passerby made Goro aware of the fact it was the middle of the night and he was holding hands with a boy in a maid costume.  He smiled weakly.

“It is getting late.  Perhaps we should go.”

Akira nodded but didn’t let go.  “Your apartment isn’t very far from here.”

Before Goro could protest, he found himself tugged along on a path to his own apartment, heart stolen just as thoroughly as any victim of the Phantom Thieves.

 

~*~

 

The last thing Goro expected after he confessed to his plan to capture the Phantom Thieves and subsequently put a bullet through their leader’s head was for Akira to shrug, looking as unconcerned as if Goro mentioned it might rain.

“It wasn’t anything we didn’t already know.”

It was past midnight, Akira was in a maid outfit, and Goro was one step away from a migraine.

“That’s not possible.  I was incredibly thorough.  Besides your general distrust of me, you couldn’t have known what I was planning to do.”

“Pancakes.”  Akira said, as if that explained everything.

“I beg your pardon?”

Wandering over to the couch, Akira flopped onto it as if he wasn’t talking to his would-be murderer about his plan to kill him.  “When we met you the first time.  You overheard something about pancakes, but the only person who mentioned anything about it was Morgana.”

That damn cat.  “And if I could hear Morgana…”  He trailed off.  A simple mistake, but a deadly one.  They would have instantly known he’d been lying about when he entered the Metaverse.

“So then we bugged your phone.”

“You bugged my what?”  Goro pulled out his phone and fought the irrational urge to throw it across the room.

“Futaba’s amazing.”  Akira smiled like a proud parent.  Goro felt a little lightheaded and let himself collapse onto the couch as well, phone falling from his numb fingers.

“So you knew everything.”  Any number of his conversations with Shido would have been damning.  He’d never stood a chance from the very beginning.

“We did, but not who you were working for.”  It was almost surreal how calm Akira was considering the topic of discussion.

“I suppose that’s quite obvious now.”

“Is that pervert really your father?”

He frowned as he remembered what happened earlier.  “Unfortunately yes.”

“Sounds like a job for the Phantom Thieves.”

Snapping his head to the side, all he could see was Akira looking at him the same way Joker looked at Crow right before he trusted him to watch his back in battle.  It was more than Goro had been expecting, and not what he’d originally had in mind.  But somehow he got the feeling that perhaps this was what justice was supposed to feel like.

“However…”  Akira tapped his finger to his chin, looking thoughtful.  “You’ll need to do something to gain our trust again.  Since everyone knows what you had been planning to do.  If you wanna work with us again.”

Goro held back his sigh.  That was only fair, after all.  “Is there something you had in mind?”

Akira didn’t answer, but he started looking off to the side at something.  When he followed his gaze, Goro blinked hard and rubbed his eyes, sure he was misinterpreting something.

“You can’t seriously be thinking of-“

“Yes, this is perfect.”

“No, I absolutely refuse to do something like-“

“It’ll be your initiation!”  Akira jumped off the couch excitedly as Goro looked on in horror.  Akira retrieved the forgotten maid outfit from the floor and held it up like a treasure from a palace.  

“If you’re willing to embarrass yourself in public they’ll know you’re serious about joining us for real.”

The frilly monstrosity dangling from Akira’s fingers made Goro want to viscerally recoil, but the way Akira was smiling at him, an evil one to be sure, but also one hiding a small bit of hope inside, made Goro realize there was only one response he could make.

 

 

~*~

 

 

“Hey leader, what exactly is Akechi doing in there?”

“You mentioned some kind of initiation ritual?”

“That’s right Inari, we’re gonna haze this nerd!”

“Oh dear, is it safe to trust him?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll all be keeping an eye on him from now on.  If he tries anything, we’ll just publish the pictures to all his adoring fans.”

“Blackmail.  Seems fair considering what he did to us.”

Goro heard the voices of the thieves from beyond Leblanc’s bathroom door as he tugged his outfit into settling more comfortably and started to have major second thoughts about agreeing to this plan in the first place.

“Is it quite necessary for everyone to be here?”  He called, hoping there was someway out of this.

“Yes.”  Akira’s voice left no room for objection and Goro knew he was already on thin ice.

“I’ve got the camera ready and everything!”  Futaba’s voice was excessively cheerful.

Smoothing his skirt and plastering on his best smile to quell the urge to flee, Goro stepped out of the bathroom in the exact same maid outfit Akira had been wearing when he’d first shown up at his door.

The rapid fire camera flashes didn’t blind him too much, used to stage lights from his tv appearances.  He gave a twirl for dramatic effect, thinking to himself he may as well go the distance if he couldn’t escape his humiliation.

“Wow you’re actually pulling that off pretty well, dude.”

“It’s lovely.”

“Could you stand still for a moment, I want to get a small sketch in.”

He held up a peace sign and ignored the rest of the thieves, focused solely on Akira.

“Is this sufficient?”

Akira smiled at him and Goro thought maybe wearing an outfit like this wasn’t so bad after all if this is what he earned.

“It’s perfect.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
